


You’re Not, You’re Much More:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Atraction, Bad Days, Consensual, Crushes, Dancing, Date Night/Date Nights, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e18 Nalowale I Ke ‘ehu O He Kai (Lost in the Sea Sprays), Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Post-Episode: s10e18 Nalowale I Ke ‘ehu O He Kai (Lost in the Sea Sprays), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Noelani have their moment together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756327
Kudos: 5





	You’re Not, You’re Much More:

*Summary: Steve & Noelani have their moment together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was such a tiring day, But Dr. Noelani Cunha was proud of herself, cause she got justice for her uncle. She owed a lot of that to Commander Steve McGarrett, who had been there for her, & she realized that he was feeling the attraction between them too. She just hoped that she wasn’t dreaming it at all.

It was at **_La Mariana_** , where everything was okay, She was feeling the love by her ohana. The **_Medical Examiner_** was very lucky, cause she never thought that she find a group, that would let her be herself. Plus, She never would change her life for anything, It was perfect, She has no complaints at all about everything.

After the bar closed, Steve managed to arrange the dim lighting, & soft music. Plus, He got dinner all set up too, & just set the whole romantic mood. The Shorter Woman was just surprised that Steve would do something like this, Just for her. The Hunky Brunette noticed that she was quiet throughout the whole meal, & the former seal brought her out to the dance floor, so they can dance, & talk.

The **_Five-O Commander_** said with concern, “Are you okay, Noelani ?”, He asked, as they were dancing slowly around the floor. “I was just surprised that you did this, I am not the type of girl that you go for”, She said, as she has no self-confidence. She didn’t look at him, & it broke his heart to see this, He tilted her head up, so she was looking at him.

“You’re not, You’re much more”, He said softly, & with so much meaning behind it. He leaned in, & they shared their first kiss, as a couple, It felt pretty damn good. The kiss was just magical, as Noelani imagined it. It was the perfect way to end the crappy day, that she was having.

He even got her favorite dessert as part of the meal, & it was great too, just like the dinner was. They managed to feel comfortable around each other, Steve loved that he could do that for her. “I love you”, She said with a confident smile, & he said, “I love you too”, without any hesitation. They enjoyed their evening together, & had fun too.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
